Scubadave and the Inator
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Scubadave's spy watch beeped. Scubadave answered. "Good Morning Agent S, we have a new assignment for you." Major Monogram said from the other line. "What is it?" Scubadave asked. "Today you will join forces with Agent P and you must defeat Doofenschmirtz together, he has made a nearly impenetrable suit of robotic armor. I will also send out Agent G to help you two." the Major said. "How are we supposed to defeat him if the suit is impenetrable?" Scubadave asked. "Monogram out." the Major replied. "Wait, wh- ahh, forget it!" Scubadave said, irritated. He walked to Phineas and Ferb's house, but he had to slip past them in order to not cause any suspicion. He made his way to Perry's secret entrance and squeezed through. He arrived at the lair. He was slightly nervous as the last time he was there, he went through hand-to-hand combat with secret agents. Perry and Goldfish were already there. "Hey, Scubadave, how's been?" Goldfish asked. "FIne, you?" Scubadave said. "Life's good. We should refer to each other by codename during the mission, so Doof doesn't get any personal info." Goldfish said. Perry chattered. "We should grab some supplies." Scubadave said. They all walked over to a section of a wall filled with gadgets. They grabbed a variety of things they thought would come in handy, and what they could carry. They also took one speciality each. Perry took a laser. Scubadave took a nanobot injector. Goldfish took some gatorade. "Really Goldfish, Really?" Scubadave asked. "Well, I already carry what I need, you should know that by now." Goldfish replied. They all walked to a secret garage and chose their transportation. Perry went with his usual electric scooter. Scubadave took a skateboard and did his best to stay on it when he tied a rope to Perry's scooter. Goldfish took a cab. They all went as fast as possible to Doofenschmirtz's (Doof) building. Perry bursts in the door and Goldfish and Scubadave shoulder roll in. Doof was already in his suit. Ahhh, Perry the Platypus, wait, who is your little friend?" Doof said. "Never mind who we are. What are you up to?" Scubadave said. "Wait, there's two of us... Where's Agent G?" Scubadave sees Goldfish talking to a girl unknown to him. "Agent G! What are you doing!?!" Scubadave shouts. "Talking to Vanessa, this girl right here. You guys start without me, I might catch up later." Goldfish replied. "Dang it, Agent G!" Scubadave said. Perry and Scubadave rushed at Doof and started attacking. Doof started swinging his suit's arms. "Anyway, I made this suit to unleash a reign of horror on the ENTIRE Tri-state area." Doof said casually. Scubadave grabbed a hammer from a nearby desk and jumped out of the way as Doof's suit punched into the ground and it's fist got stuck. Scubadave used it's arm to get to the part where Doof was in. He jumped, put the hammer over his head and swung down. The hammer hit the glass but nothing happened. That's impossible''Scubadave thought. Perry took his laser and shoot at the suit. The laser bounced off and one nearly hit Goldfish. "Hey!" he shouted. "Shut it, your not helping!" Scubadave shouted back. Scubadave reached in his pocket and took out the nanobot injector. Then Scubadave realized something. There were no nanobots. ''How could I have been so stupid not to take any nanobots? Scubadave thought. He started attacking the suit with his strongest Muay Thai moves (he knew like what, five). No success, not even a dent. Perry hit took out a miniature electric circular saw and started trying to cut into the suit's interior. An arm came out and hit him. Perry was sent crashing into a wall. Perry got up he chattered angrily. "Agent G! Now would be good time to jump into the fight!" Scubadave said. "Fine. Vanessa I'll talk to you later." Goldfish said. Goldfish took out a chainsaw, he turned it on, and then he swung with all his strength at a arm that was coming at him. Nothing besides a small needle that acted as a claw came off. And that was because when the arm missed, another came down to try to hit Goldfish and hit the other arm instead. Scubadave looked at his injector. "Agent P, Agent G! Hold him off for a while!" Scubadave shouts. Scubadave turned around and ran into a room tittled, Inator Room. He searched through a whole bunch of Inators. Most of them seemed to be seriously damaged in some way. Fail. He spotted a small jar and looked in it. There was a weird type of buzzing inside. Besides it he found a small note besides. It said "To Doof- Remember to unshrink termites (shrunk by accident) and do it from outside (termites are so hungry they could eat metal), from Doof." ''Well, it works, ''Scubadave thought. He grabbed the jar and stabbed the needle through the lid, since it was a air compression needle he used that to suck in the termites. Then he left. Perry and Goldfish were still fighting the suit. "Hey, guys I got it!" Scubadave shouted. Scubadave ran forward and dodged all incoming attacks. He jumped forward and stabbed the suit with the needle. The needle broke. ''Now what! ''Scubadave thought. Then he remembered the suit breaking its claw. He realized THAT ONLY THE SUIT CAN DAMAGE THE SUIT! He dived for the the needle on the floor. AN ARM (mechanical) came out of nowhere and slammed Scubadave into the wall. "AHHH!" Scubadave screamed. "Agent P, Agent G, one of you, get that needle on the floor and bring it here!" Goldfish ran toward the needle. He stopped, took out a hockey stick, aimed and hit the needle. He was immediately swept of his feet by a mechanical arm. The needle flew through the air and Scubadave caught it. Then he tried to replace the broken needle with the other one. It didn't fit. Suddenly, a laser that was supposed to hit Perry missed, hit the needle and fused the injector and needle together. What a stroke of luck. Doof saw what Scubadave was doing and removed his suit's arm and used another to try to punch Scubadave into the wall. But Scubadave jumped and ran up the arm that was now stuck into the wall. He saw another arm coming and, knowing he couldn't dodge it, threw the injector to Goldfish, who caught it. Scubadave was swept off. Goldfish ran around the suit. Scubadave stirred and sat up. Then he saw a clearly marked, Master Function compartment. He grabbed a tool from a nearby desk and started unscrewing the screws. Goldfish threw the injector at Perry, having dodged so many arms, he couldn't dodge the next one. Goldfish was sent flying into a wall, he softened the blow by putting his feet out to absorb the shock. Perry ran ahead. "Agent P!" Scubadave shouted, finished with unscrewing the compartment (even the wires inside were impenetrable). "Throw it over to me!" Perry looks and sees and arm coming at him. He throws the injector and uses two arms in order to dodge the incoming arm. Scubadave catches the injector. He gets hit by an arm slightly, getting pushed back about ten feet. He broke into a sprint. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped and stabbed the injector needle into the wires. There was a flash of green light and Scubadave was first enveloped in it, then thrown backwards into a wall. The suit made a weird noise, shuddered and fell forward, causing the floor to shake. Doof was sent flying through the roof. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof shouted. "Good work, Agents P, G and S." the Major said via spy watch. Perry, Goldfish, and Scubadave looked around. They took in the damage done, and each other's injuries. Major Monogram saluted them.They all stared at him, angry. The Major kept his arm up for a while. "Carl, my arm is getting tired and they aren't saluting back." the Major said. Scubadave took his watch off and put it his pocket. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave